Queen Miranda
Queen Miranda is a major character in the film Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. She becomes queen of Enchancia after her marriage with King Roland II, and she is the biological mother of Sofia. When Miranda remarried to King Roland, her last name became Hadley, like King Roland`s, but Sofia still kept her last name of Martin. Born into humble beginnings, Miranda was originally a shoemaker. At the age of 22, she gave birth to her daughter Sofia and she raised her alone. One day, she was called to fit King Roland for a new pair of slippers, and when they met it was love at first sight. Roland proposed and they were married, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia, and Sofia its second Princess. They moved from their shoe shop to the castle, where they were given a grand welcome. Miranda greeted her new stepchildren, the Royal Twins, Princess Amber and Prince James, giving them embroidered patches of the Royal Family Crest she'd sewed, and expressed a hope of being a good and loving stepmother rather than the stereotypical wicked type. Miranda often encourages Sofia whenever she feels she won't measure up to being a princess. She assures Sofia that no matter what, she is proud of her and encourages her to always try and do her best. Personality Miranda is a beautiful, warm and caring woman, she deeply loves her daughter Sofia, and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. Physical Appearance She has a long brown hair and blue eyes. She has tan skin. Her gown is salmon pink with a big ribbon on its bodice and floral decor on the skirt. Her tiara is gold with opal studs. Friends and Family Sofia Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Often times Hildegarde is a little thrown off by her personality. King Roland II He is regal and imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Prince James Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. Princess Amber Originally, Amber is cold, spoiled and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking pretty to other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enchancian Royalty Category:Adults